Red Nitro
Summary Nitro (ニトロ, Nitoro), previously dubbed Birdmen (鳥人間, Tori Ningen), are a species of humanoid creatures with a bird-like face that possess incredible physical abilities and high intelligence, though red nitro seem to be weaker and less intelligent than blue nitro Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 6-B Name: Red Nitro (レッドニトロ, Reddo Nitoro) Origin: Toriko Gender: Unknown Age: Varies Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technique Mimicry Attack Potency: Town level (Was able to clash with Toriko's 17 Ren, and while the arm it used to do this was useless afterward, it almost assuredly had to strike Toriko with a level of power at least on par with Toriko's 5 Ren Kugi Punch from the Ice Hell arc, which was calculated to be at this level) | At least Country level (Overpowered multiple powerful chefs of this level with with ease) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Toriko and Zebra, the former having been able to block these) | Massively Hypersonic+ (At least Mach 1000) Lifting Strength: Likely Class G | Class T Striking Strength: Town Class | Country Class Durability: Town level (Took a 17 Ren, several Voice Missiles and high level voice attacks from Zebra, and was still alive and able to fight, it should also be noted that the Nitro handled Toriko's Leg Knife and Fork much better than Tommyrod, who was capable of tanking several 10+ Ren Kugi Punches, which should be at this level, considering what Toriko was able to do to a weakened 280m ice boulder with a 5 Ren Kugi Punch, was still alive after taking a powered up 17 Ren Speed of Sound Kugi Punch to the midsection) | Country level Stamina: Extremely high, can survive thousands of years without food or water (making its total calorie reserves absolutely massive when compared to Toriko, or even Zebra), can take a huge amount of damage and still be alive and able to fight (2 17 Rens, and several Voice Missiles and high level voice attacks to be exact) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High, Nitros are some of the smartest monsters shown in Toriko, they have the intelligence to stop and observe an ingredient that they don't know how to prepare, this one in particular, is capable of copying attacks like Toriko's Kugi Punch after just seeing them once Weaknesses: Incapable of Speech Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gourmet Cells:' Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human, or in the case of all Capture Beasts, an animal with increased physical capabilities, and taste. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the "tastes" of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to "evolve"; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring their body at the cellular level. *'(#) Hit (Ren) Nail (Kugi) Punch:' By focusing his power into one of his arms he can create a powerful punch or series of punches capable of easily taking down large beats. This Nitro has only shown to be able to use a 4 Ren, and not any of Toriko's higher Ren or concentrated Kugi Punch variants. *'Attack Mimicry:' Nitros are capable of copying the physical movements of its opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconlusive Matches: Category:Races Category:Toriko Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6